Simplify the following expression: ${-1+4(-3n-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 + {4(}\gray{-3n-2}{)} $ $ -1 {-12n-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -12n {-1 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -12n {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-12n-9$